La Vida del Cazador
by JosDXDARK
Summary: Desde hace años, doce familias se han encargado de proteger a la humanidad de los malos espíritus, desde diferentes regiones del mundo. Pero esta historia relata la vida del único miembro de una de las familias. Quién tendrá que aprender a luchar y no titubear ante la muerte, pues se enfrenta a ella con su espada. Omamori Himari, la vida del cazador.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Gatos, Mujeres y Alergias.**

 **Parte I**

Bendecido con el amuleto.

Que es el unico y más valioso regalo dejado por su familia.

Lo unico que lo protegerá.

Hasta que... esté listo para valerse de si mismo.

Hasta que deba luchar contra aquellos que vayan en contra de la paz. Deberá encargarse de limpiar la tierra de los seres malignos.

Junto a más como él.

Junto a sus aliados, amigos.

Como un miembro de una de las doce familias.

Purificar, purgar, asesinar... Cazar. Su deber de nacimiento, el deber que se le ha sido asignado, el que ha heredado de sus antecesores y del que nunca, será capáz de evitar.

Memorias de ya los muertos, de los de antes, de una diferente época. Una muy oscura.

Igualmente.

Asi es su destino.

Uno en el que verá sangre, fuego, destrucción... muerte.

Uno en el que vive como...

Cazador de Demonios.

Pero...

Igualmente, alguien con quien compartirá su lucha.

La unica persona con la que desde que vive cuenta con su apoyo.

Quien ha crecido muy lejos de él. Durante mucho tiempo.

Veia desde su posición, la ciudad frente a ella.

Serena.

\- Diesciseis años, ya es el momento.

Cerrando sus ojos.

\- Solo espereme, cumpliré mi promesa.

Como su mano derecha, como su protectora...

Como la espada del Cazador.

 **Parte II**

Una bella chica, de cabello castaño claro y ojos ambar con un uniforme puesto de chaleco color amarillo, con detalles rojos, una camisa de manga larga blanca un moño rosa en su cuello, una falda color verde con bordes blancos y unos resaltantes listones rojos adornando su cabello.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación frente a ella, exclamando entusiamda.

\- ¡Buenos dias Yuuto! ¡Hora de levantarse!

Siendo respondida por los ronquidos del chico.

\- Si no te vas a levantar con el privilegio de oir mi pequeña y bella voz...

Lanzandose encima de él gritandole.

\- ¡Ya levántate! ¡Despierta! ¡Si no despiertas ahora, te voy a despertar con un golpe!

¡!

Sorprendiendose al ser atraida con sus brazos hacia él.

\- ¡Oye, detente! ¡Yuuto! ¡¿Donde crees que estás tocando?! -exclamaba al sentir las manos del chico sobre su trasero.

\- Oooo, no eres Rinko -decia el chico entre sueños. - Ella no es tan pesada.

Ofendiendose por las palabras de su amigo.

\- ¡Ranmaru! -llamando al gato que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación. - ¡Ve por él!

El gato salta, cayendo sobre el rostro del chico.

Quien abriendo sus ojos, que empezaban a lagrimar y su nariz escurrir.

"¡Achoooooooooooo!"

\- Eso fue cruel ¡Fue realmente cruel! -se quejaba mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo. - Acostumbras a tirarles gatos a los rostro de las personas que son alergicas a ellos.

\- Me estaba vengando por romperle el corazón a una chica ¡Estabas a menos de cinco centimetros!-exclamaba lo sucedido anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial un beso?

\- ¡Ha! Ya tienes 16 y ¿Aún no entiendes lo importante que es? ¡¿Acas es otra de tus malas influecias de esas cosas que lees en nuestrtos tiempos libres!?

\- ¿16? ... ¡Oh!

\- Si. -dandose la vuelta - Hoy cumples 16 ¿No es así? ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuuto!

Su nombre es Yuuto Amakawa y tiene 16 años. Han pasado 7 años desde que su último pariente murió. Ha estado triste pero nunca solo, eso debido a que su amiga de la infancia Rinko y sus padres se encagaron de él.

\- ¿Acaso ese es el amuleto que tu abuela te dió?

\- Oh, si.

Observando aquel obsequio, normalmente sentía como si una esfera o algo estuviera dentro. Pero ahora, ya no sentía nada.

Ajena a la conversación, una chica de cabello negro largo los observaba, mencionando unas palabras.

\- ¿Acaso podría ser... Yuuto Amakawa? ¿Mi Amo?

Yuuto que al ver al frente, notando la presencia de la extraña chica.

Su cabello era sujetado por un moño rosa y otro amarillo en su buso color rojo, y una falda negra.

Se soprendio al verla, que fijamente los observaba con su mirada color purpura.

Una bella chica se les había aparecido de la nada.

\- ¿Quien eres tú...? -pregunto Yuuto a la desconcida.

\- Mi Amo se ha vuelto muy guapo -de la nada apareció detrás de ellos. - Pero ahora... ¿Que tan habil será?- dulcemente decía mientras soplaba en el cuello de Yuuto.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos rapido! ¡Llegaremos tarde! -exclamó nerviosa Rinko, tomando del cuello de la camisa de Yuuto, arrancando a correr.

Dejando atrás a la chica, que observando al par se quedó.

Riendo traviesamente.

 **Parte III**

Después de volar trás Rinko, (que le fue jalando impidiendole tocar el suelo) llegaron a tiempo a clases. Pero los pensamientos de Yuuto eran solo para la chica.

-"Ella ¿No fue un sueño o si? Rinko también la vio. Me pregunto ¿Quien será?

Viendo aburrido por la ventana, mientras era observado por Rinko.

\- "No la llamaría totalmente linda, pero si que era bonita"

DING DONG DING DONG

El timbre que dio la señal del receso se logró escuchar.

\- Oye Yuuto ¡Vamos por algo de comer! -uno de sus compañeros se le acerco.

\- Dame un minuto, enseguida...-

"Enseguida" estaba siendo agarrado de la camisa por Rinko.

\- Oye Kasuki. -dijo el chico dirigiendose a Rinko.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dijo viendole imponente.

\- No... nada.

Arrastrár, arrastrár. Era lo que hacía Rinko con Yuuto.

\- ¿Otra vez peleando? -se pregunto a si mismo viendolos alejarse. - No pueden evitarlo, supongo.

Al ya haber llegado, Rinko soltó a Yuuto, mientras caminaba, apoyandose en el barandal. Volteaandose, mirandolo fijamente.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de contemplar?

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Estoy hablando de la chica de esta mañana! ¡La conoces! ¡¿No es así?! -gritaba, mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa.

\- N-no ¡No tengo idea de quien es ella! -exclamaba Yuuto tratando de excusarse.

\- ¡Deja de mentir! Estoy segura de que dijo"Yuuto Amakawa"-dijo tratando de imitar la voz de la chica. - Y ese uniforme que llevaba puesto, no es de ninguna escuela por aquí. ¡Ella vino de algún lugar lejano!

\- ¿Y porqué sabes tanto de uniformes?

\- V-vi los uniformes de muchas escuelas en el torneo nacional. No es que sea una fanatica o algo.

\- Ya veo -respondió no muy convencido. -"Pero es muy extraño. Si ella sabía mi nombre y mi edad, debí de conocerla en el pasado"-pensó Yuuto, sacando sus conclusiones. - "Y no hay forma de que yo olvide a alguién tan bonita como ella..." ¿Podría ser alguna prometida, que mis padres me arreglaron cuando era niño.

Volviendolo a sujetar de la camisa le pregunta.

\- ¿No es alguna prometida secreta o sí?

\- Cla- ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo estoy bromeando!

Notando la presencia de su compañero, que había llegado de repente.

\- Taizou ¿No ibas a la cafetería? -le preguntó a su amigo, mientras Rinko le soltaba.

El chico caminaba a paso torpe, con un minuto de silencio, habló.

\- Por fin te encontré... descendiente. -decía con su rostro ensombrecido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Taizou?

\- Amakawa...- susurraba.

Tomandolos desprevenidos, el chico salta, golpeando a Yuuto en el pecho empujandolo, junto a Rinko que estaba tras él.

\- ¡Hey Taizou!

\- ¿Qué le hiciste, Yuuto?

\- ¡No le hice nada!

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo la sangre de los Amakawa posee ¿cierto? -decía"Taizou"sonriente. - Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Te mataré, y me devoraré esos derechos.

\- Eso no sería un problema. -una nueva voz hacía presente.

En medio de la escena, una persona aterriza.

\- ¡Si el no fuera mio!

\- T- Tu eres...

\- ¡Tu eres la mujerzuela de esta mañana!

La chica, volteó a ver a Yuuto, que por instinto se sujetaba el amuleto en su pecho

\- No tiene sentido, eso no puede ayudar -decía refiriendose al collar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntaba"Taizou"

\- No le daré mi nombre a alguién con un espíritu como tú -dijo negandole su identidad. - Solo voy a sacarte de ese cuepo y luego cortarte -dijo mientras desenvainaba una espada de la funda.

\- ¿Es una espada de verdad? -pregunta incredulo. - ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Que estás planeando hacer con esa espada!? -al ver los movimientos que hacía la chica con su espada, se da cuenta. - El es un amigo nuestro ¡Por favor detente!

\- Entiendanme, me crié en las montañas, no estoy acostumbrada a las costumbres de la ciudad. Pero incluso yo puedo ver que algo no esta bien con él -explicaba, refiriendose a"Taizou"

\- Que gracioso -responde sarcastico. - Si de verdad planeas matarme, dame tu mejor golpe.

\- Como desees. -preparandose para atacar.

\- ¡Te dije que pararas! -exclamó Yuuto, sujetandola desde la espalda.

"Fwomp"

\- ¿No es así...?

"Boing"

\- ¿Algo suave huh? -se preguntaba que era aquello.

La chica, sonrojandose ante el contacto, apareciendo unas orejas en su cabeza. Reaccionando.

\- ¡En donde está poniendo sus manos! -gritó la chica, golpeandolo, alejandolo de ella.

Yuuto, que se levantaba del golpe, nota que la chica iba, además de ver a Teizou en el suelo, inconsiente.

\- ¿Porqué mis alergias...? -se preguntó, notando sus ojos llorosos. - "¡Vaya! Si que eran grandes" -pensó recordando la sensación en sus manos.

¡Poom!

Asustandose ante el pisotón.

\- Yuuto, ahora si vas a decirme, porque decidiste abrazar a esa chica samurai, sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Ri- Rinko, eso fue para detenerla y salvar a Taizou.

Poom poom

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Ya superalo! ¡Te dije que no la conozco!

 **Parte IV**

Se había heho de noche.

Y acostado en su cama, cubierto con la manta solo hasta la cintura, con una mano su frente, pensando fatigado.

Suspirando.

\- Ya no puedo dormir -quejandose. - Aparece una chica extraña, Taizou actua raro y Rinko... Bueno, almenos Rinko sigue siendo la misma.

Suspirando nuevamente.

\- Ahora que lo pienso hoy es mi cumpleaños... -guardando silencio. - Mejor voy a dormir.

\- Bueno -una voz resono en la habitación, haciendo que Yuuto busque el lugar de origen. - ¿Acaso ya se va a dormir? -saliendo entre la manta, la misma chica, con solo una Yukata puesta.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Gritando sorprendido.

\- Acaso grita como si hubiera visto un fantasma, cada vez que linda chica ¿viene a visitarlo en la noche? Debería estás feliz.

\- Co- ¿como entraste?

-...- sonrojada, la chica llevó su mano a su pecho, sonrojada. - Aún recuerda... ¿Lo que tocó esta tarde?

\- Eso no... fue a proposito.

\- No se preocupe por eso, si mi Amo lo desea -apoyandose en su cuerpo. - Podemos seguir en donde se quedó.

\- ¿¡Qué!?...

 **(Nt: Epa! Se está poniendo buena la cosa XD)**

\- Si mi Amo lo desea~ decía la chica con un tono sensual.

\- Es- pera, oye.

Yuuto trataba de hablar, sintiendo la lengua de la chica, lamer su cuello.

Con cada sonido que ella hacía.

\- ¡Espera! -sacando valor, tomandola de los hombros, separandola. - ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntando, mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello. - ¿Podrías cuando menos decirme eso?

\- Está bien. -posando su manos en la pijama del chico desabotonandole.

\- ¡Hey! ¿¡Porque me estás quitando la ropa!?

Dejandole descubierto el amuleto.

\- Como lo pensé, ya no está.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Este amuleto tiene el poder de proteger a quien lo posea. Esto solo duraría hasta que mi Amo se convirtiera en un hombre. Osea, hasta que cumpliera 16 años. En este momento, mi Amo, ya no tiene ninguna protección.

Yuuto le seguía observando, sonrojado por la cecanía.

\- De ahora en adelante, más y más espíritus como el de hoy, querrán enfrentarse con usted. Ese es el destino del que posea su sangre.

\- ¿Mi sangre?

\- No se preocupe de que la protección del amuleto se haya ido. Más que mi juramento... no, incluso sin necesidad del juramento, lo protegeré mi señor.

\- ¿Juramento?

\- Uno muy antiguo, el abuelo de mi Amo, me pidió que lo jurara. Pero aunque no lo hubiera pedido...

\- ¡O- oye espera!

\- Perdoneme, pero ya no puedo más por hoy. Fue mi primera pelea, luego de ese largo viaje, por favor, deje que descanse por hoy.

\- Pero aún no me has dicho algo muy importante... ¿Quien eres?

\- Himari -respondió mientras unas orejas sobresalían en su cabeza. - Una linda gatita.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Y ahora dormire -dijo cerrando sus ojos, con sus rejas aún fuera.

\- ¿¡Huh!? Tú eres... Oye... ¡Una gata!

"¡Achoooooooo!"

"¡Achooooooooooo!"

Y así es como Yuuto Amakawa (quién es alergico a los gatos) comenzó a vivir con una gata como su acompañante.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **¡Hey! ¿Qué tál como están?**

 **Aquí JosDXDARK con un nuevo e interesante proyecto. Una nueva serie anime aparte de DxD, ¡Omamori Himari! una de mis series favoritas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Por cierto.**

 **¡Feliz navidad!**

 **¡Ya estamos a 25 de Diciembre! ¡Les agradezco que me hayan acompañado durante todo este tiempo! ¡Ya voy un año con vosotros! Como pasa el tiempo, volando...**

 **Perdonad si hay fallas ortograficas.**

 **Me despido ¡Y que tengan un feliz año nuevo!**

 **¡Y cuidado con las borracheras!**

 **Hasta luego amigüitos.**


	2. Una Princesa felina como guardaespaldas

**Capitulo 2**

 **Una Princesa felina como guardaespaldas**

 **Parte I**

Una bella chica, de cabello castaño claro, caminaba hacia la puerta de una casa. No era otra más que Rinko, que con su uniforme puesto, frente a la puerta, con llave en mano, se dispone a abrirla.

\- ¡Buenos dias! -exclamó su presencia.

Era la casa de su vecino y amigo de la infancia Yuuto. Yuuto ya no tiene a ningún familiar con vida.

\- No, no, no puedes entrar Ranmaru, sino las alergias de Yuuto aparecerán.

Así que ha sido su labor cocinarle y cosas así. Primero lo tiene que levantar todas las mañanas. Bueno, cree que eso es lo que la mayoria de amigos de la infancia hacen.

\- Buenos dias Yuuto -tomando la perilla de la puerta en su mano, abriendola. - Apresúrate que tenemos que ir... a la escuela.

Quedandose sorprendida, al ver a Yuuto dormido, con la chica del dia de ayer sobre, igualmente dormida.

\- Que demonios ¿¡Están haciendo ustede dos!? -levantando su maletín, con el fin de despertar a Yuuto de un golpe.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, su maletín habia dado en la cama.

\- ¿Huh? -confusa, observando a todos lados queriendolos encontrar.

Volteandose al escuchar unas pisadas trás ella.

\- Vaya ¿Acaso eres la misma chica de ayer...? -mencionaba Himari. Mientras abrazaba a Yuuto a quien le lloraban los ojos y le goteaba la nariz. - ¿Qué podría necesitar usted a esta hora?

\- Yu-u-to. -amenzante mencionaba el nombre del chico.

\- ¡R-Rinko, esto... no es lo que parece! -quien asustado quería explicar.

\- No se altere Joven Amo.

\- ¡Alejate de él! ¿¡Q-Que haces en el cuarto de Yuuto usando ese atuendo tan vergonzoso!? -gritaba Rinko.

\- Oh ¿Acaso cree que esta cola y orejas son falsas?

\- ¿¡Porqué tus orejas y cola salieron!? -decía Yuuto sorprendido.

"Sus ojos están irritados y le están saliendo... ¿¡Alergias!? pensaba nervosa Rinko.

\- Hmmm, bueno, está bien. También hay cosas que debo decirle mi señor. -cambiando su semblante alegre a serio explica. - Lo que mi señor no sabe es que la familia Amakawa es una de las doce famiias que protegen al mundo de espíritus malignos. Exorcistas, Cazadores de Demonios, llámelos como guste. Ellos existen porque el antiguo gobierno no tenía misericordia para los espíritus que atacaban a los humanos. Muchos Cazadores de Demonios han matado y han sido matados. Los descendientes de los espíritus que han podido sobrevivir, poseen un gran odio y rencor hacia los Cazadores de Demonios.

"Me pregunto si eso tambíen incluye a la cosa que poseyó a Taizou ayer..."

\- Aunque, en una ocasión, el Lider dela familia Amakawa escogió misericordia en vez de recompensa. Él había vencido al espíritu sin necesidad de matarlo. Fue entonces cuando el espíritu juró lealtad a su voluntad.

\- No me digas que fue...

\- Mi antepasado. -lanzandose sobre Yuuto, abrazandolo, exclamando contenta. - ¡Y es así como estamos unidos por un juramento solenme, un juramento para proteger y servir a la familia Amakawa por la eternidad!

\- ¡Oye espera un minuto! -reclamaba Rinko. - ¿Quieres decir que Yuuto es alguna clase de"Super Cazador de demonios"? ¡No hay ninguna posibilidad de que él pueda hacer eso! -opinaba con una expresión burlona.

\- Se un poco más gentil cuando quieras lastimar los pensamientos de las personas, Rinko. -se quejaba Yuuto, con una lagrimita saliendo de su ojo.

"Los tiempos han cambiado"

\- Si el número de Demonios poderosos disminuye, la labor de los Cazadores de Demonos será abolida. Ahora, la mayoria de las doce familias han sellado su propio poder y se han mezclado con el Gobierno. -explicó Himari.

\- Eh sido criado por mi abuelo Gen y mi abuela Sawa desde hace mucho...-concluyó Yuuto. - Mis padres siempre dijeron que ellos eran algo raros.

"Hmmm, orejas y cola de gato, es como una novela de televisión"opinaba mentalmente Rinko observando detenidamente a Himari. "Pensé que alguna chica vestida con algún traje feudal para cosplay pero... Si las alergias de Yuuto están reaccionando, entonces tienen que ser autenticas..."concluyendo. - ¡Pero el verdadero problema es que ella siempre está con Yuuto!

\- ¿Y que tiene?

\- ¡Ella es un gato! ¿¡De verdad quieres un gato!?

La situación estaba rara.

\- Dejando eso... ¡Que hay con esos pechos GIGANTESCOS, de alguna manera me hacen sentir enojada! -al apenas darse cuenta de ese terrible detalle desde su punto de vista. "¡Oh! ¿¡Porqué!? ¿¡Porqué estoy llorando!? ¡Que cruel es el mundo!"

Todos estos sucesos le hacían sentirse mal, y más aún con aquellas gigantescas"cosas"

\- Algún dia, usted también deberá portar la espada de un cazador de demonios mi señor. -mencionó Himari, tomando los hombros de Yuuto, apoyandose sobre él. - Pero ahora... yo lo protegeré.

Yuuto se encontraba nervioso, por lo cercana que estaba Himari.

\- Yo seré su sombra, algunas veces su espada y otras su escudo. Yo lo protegeré de cualquier mal.

\- ¿Porqué harías todo eso por mi...? -sin poder decir más, hipnotizado por la cautivante mirada de la chica.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! -gritó Rinko, empujando a Himari, alejandola de Yuuto. - ¿¡Como que darle todo lo que necesite Yuuto es tu deber!?

\- ¿Que haces aquí chiquilla?

\- ¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo!

\- Mi señor me prefiere a mi. ¡Mira, son lágrimas de gratitud!

\- ¡Son sus alergias! ¿¡Acaso no sabes lo que son!?

\- Eso no se intempondrá entre el Joven Amo y yo.

\- Tú... ¡Gata! ¡Gata! ¡Gata!

\- Ustedes dos ya basta. -rogó Yuuto, mientras era estrunjado por el busto de Himari.

\- ¡Mira la hora! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

\- Nuuuu, yo no quiero ir.

\- ¡Vamos!

Y con la orden dada, la jefa mandó.

 **Parte II**

Al haber llegado a la escuela, al comenzar las clases, Yuuto y Rinko se toparon una situación, sorpresiva para él, molesta para ella. A la cual Rinko le encaraba fastidiada.

\- Es un poco inesperado, per tengo que presentarles a la nueva estudiante de intercambio. Ella es la señorita Himari Noihara. Por motivos familiares, ella estudiará aquí desde hoy. Asegúrense de hacerla sentir bien.

Al acabar la presentación, en el salón no faltó los comentarios de alagos hacia Himari por parte de la población masculina.

\- Soy Himari Noihara, espero no ocasionarles problemas, pero me siento honrada de conocerlos.

 _\- La antigua lengua. -_ habló por lo bajo Taizou, sorprendido.

\- Bien, pasa a tu lugar.

Escuchando la orden de la maestra, Himari camina en la misma dirección de Yuuto, parandose al frente a un chico que se se encontraba sentado al lado de Yuuto.

\- Este lugar me ayudará a conocer mejor a todos, en vez de ser olvidada en la parte de atrás. ¿Sería tan amable de cederme este lugar? -pidiendole amablemente el aciento al chico.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Aquí tienes! -ofreciendole.

\- Muchas gracias.

Sentandose.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porqué te presentaste como una estudiante de intercambio? -preguntaba Yuuto sin tratar de llamar la atención de alguien ajeno.

\- Ayer conjuré unos hechizos en el area, para que los demás aceptaran mi presencia facilmente.

\- Ese lugar está bien -opinó la profesora. - Amakawa, ayuda a tu compañera mientras se acostumbra este lugar.

\- Si.

CRACK

Voltandose, observando como Rinko rompía su lapiz, y una sonrisa acompañada de un aura tenebrosa le adornaban.

"Esto no es bueno... De pronto me metí en una situación muy peligrosa". Pensaba Yuuto asustado.

Mientras Himari le veía de reojo. Con una sonrisa.

Cuando el horario de clases había finalizado, un grupo de estudiantes rodearon a Himari, siendo bombardeada con varias preguntas, a las cuales ninguna contestaba.

"Vaya, ya es popular"se dijo Yuuto a si mismo. "Parece más linda cuando está callada".

\- Joven Amo ¿Porqué se me queda viendo?

¡!

Se había dado cuenta de que la estaba observando. Llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes.

\- ¿Joven Amo? ¿A qué se refiere...? -preguntó Taizou dudoso.

Todos estaban confundidos hasta que...

\- ¡Chica nueva!

El grito de Rinko llamando a Himari.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí chiquilla? -preguntó viendole indiferente.

\- ¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo!

\- Rinko...

\- ¡Himari Noihara, te desafio a un duelo! ¡Si yo gano te alejarás de Yuuto!

\- Oigan esto está yendo muy lejos...

\- Está bien.

\- ¡El duelo será de deportes!

\- Está bien.

\- ¡Escuchenme! -Yuuto había sido ignorado.

Todos se habían agrupado en la cancha principal, atentos a la competición.

100 metros planos

\- ¡Oye podrías enfocarte en la carrera! -gritaba molesta Rinko al ver como Himari trataba de que su camiseta cubriera todo su torso, pues su busto se lo impedía.

 _\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Corredoras a sus posiciones!_

Obedeciendo, ambas se colocan trás la linea de salida.

\- _¡Ya!_

Arrancando con la carrera.

 _¡!_

\- ¡Como es posible! -exclamaba Rinko al verse dejada atrás por HImari.

Y así fue la competencía, salto alto, kendo, tennis de mesa, baloncesto, futbol y tennis. Cada deporte que se realizó, fue llevado en mano por Himari. A lo cual Rinko frustada caía de rodillas.

Y el lugar no tardó en llenarse de comentarios de sorpresa, por parte de los espectadores.

\- No posee las capacidades para proteger al Joven Amo -las palabras de Himari realmente la molestaban. - Yo sí -y con eso llegó a su limite.

\- ¿¡Qué te sucede Gata estupida!? ¡No vengas a entrometerte en la vida de los demás como el monstruo que eres!

\- ¡Rinko!

Dandose cuenta de lo que había dicho, tapandose la boca, temerosa de las consecuencias.

\- Estoy conciente de ese hecho. -dijo finalizando Himari, retirandose del lugar.

\- ¡Himari espera!

Rinko, se quedaba, mientras detrás de ella, arios murmullos oía.

 **Parte III**

Llegando a la terraza, habiendo buscado los diferentes lugares de la academia en donde podría estár Himari. Encontrandola sentada sobre la parte elevada del techo.

\- Por favor perdona a Rinko, ella no quería dañarte, solo está confundida porqué tu repentina aparición.

\- Eso no me preocupa -respondió secamente.

\- Ya veo. Te lo agradezco.

\- Aún más importante ¿qué piensa mi Señor?

Volteandose, observandola desde su ubicación.

\- Acaso mi señor... Será que la presencia de un espíritu como yo... ¿Le molesta?

Pensando sus palabras, tomandose su tiempo:

\- Se que lo qué nos dijiste era cierto. Estás igual de preocupada por mi, tal y como lo hacían mis abuelos. Y además...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡No hay forma de que aleje a una chica como tú de mi!

Pensando nuevamente en las palabras de su Amo, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un casí imperciptible rubor.

\- En ese caso mi señor, le pido que me atrape -dijo asomandose a la orilla.

\- ¡Ten cuidado!

-...-

"Desde cuando esto se siente..."

-...-

"Ahora recuerda... ¿Joven Amo?"

\- Himari ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

\- No lo haré.

\- Bueno, entonces, que tal si... ¡Oye, tus orejas! ¡Tus orejas! -gritaba desesperado Yuuto, al observar a Himari con sus orejas y cola libre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? No hay nadie quien nos observe.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Mis ojos, mi naríz!

"¡Achoooooooo!"

 **Al dia siguiente**

Rinko, que caminaba con la cabeza gacha, y de pocos animos, con rumbo a la casa de Yuuto.

"Oh, me odio a mi misma. Decir esas cosas en frente de todos. Soy una persona horrible... Tengo que disculparme"pensaba, tomando la perilla de la habitación de Yuuto, habiendo llegado. - Yuuto, buenos di...

Una bonita escena fue encontrada por Rinko, como Himari dormía recostada en Yuuto, en su pecho, con su yukata desarreglada, con la parte superior de su busto al descubierto.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!"

-¡Qué pasa Rinko!

\- ¡Levántate holgazán!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí chiquilla?

\- ¡Tú también sal!

 **X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

 **Ya acabe alfin, espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **Solo hay que esperar y volveré a actualizar el siguiente capitulo. No dejaré jamás este fic, quiero que este sea el más famoso de todos. Pero me será muy largo. En capitulos. Serán muchos, pero cada capitulo será de un promedio de extensión cmo este y el anterior.**

 **nadaoriginal**

Tienes razón chico, hace tiempo que nadie escribe, así que vengo a revivirlo.

 **horakthybaraq**

Que bien que te guste. Así es, yo quiero darles esto para que los disfruten y se entretengan.

 **Espero que con el paso de tiempo, este fic prospere, y sea cada vez más y más conocido.**

 **Me voy.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Garras de Gato

**Garras de Gato**

 **Parte I**

En un sitio del bosque, se podía oir un chillido, uno que podía identificaselo facilmente. La misma voz de un Ayakashi siendo atacado y masacrado... ¿Quien será?

Una fina hoja de acero danzaba en el aire, mientras la luz del sol chocaba en el metal, que con un elegante movimiento, cortaba facilmente la carne de su victima. A esta filosa herramienta la portaba nadie más que la habilidosa Himari.

\- ¡Oh venenosa pero hermosa flor de vida! -decía ritmicamente, mientras su cuerpo se movía flexiblemete manejando su espada. - ¡Germina salvajemente, y en medio del desorden de la floración deja que las flores se dispersen libremente por el viento! -preparando un nuevo corte - ¡Para aquellos que son solo un sueño momentaneo en el tiempo! -dando el corte que le quitaría la vida al Ayakashi, aquel que le rebano el cuello.

Toda esa escena había sido presenciada por Yuuto, que había quedado impactado, callado, sin moscas que soltar.

Seguidas de unas risillas de Himari.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decir? Que no te sorprenda, aquellos que persiguen a los cazadores de demonios no acaban aquí.

Himari no parecía haberse dado cuenta pero... un Ayakashi se había lanzado a su espalda.

\- ¡Himari, cuida...!

Pero que ingenuos, Yuuto y el Ayakashi ¿Que Himari no se había dado cuenta?

En un momento el cuerpo del Ayakahi yacía en el suelo, partido a la mitad.

\- Que aburrido. Todo eso fue demasiado aburrido, no me satisdacio en los más minimo. -dijo Himari mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada.

"Que es Himari, no necesitaba apoyo"eran los pensamientos del muchacho.

¿Que los llevó ahí?

Algo pasó el dia anterior.

 **Flash Back**

Esto fue durante la tarde, en el momento donde el sol se estaba ocultando. Finalizando el dia.

\- ¿Como así? ¿Quieres hacer un viaje a las montañas?

\- Si, si. Encuentro muy placentero viajar a las montañas, sin ningún alma que nos moleste.

Haber, hay que analizar las palabras.

"En las montañas, solos, nadie cerca"

Yuuto sentía un"ring ring"de alerta ativandose dentro de su cuerpo.

Himari no lo llevaría a ese lugar para comerselo, no, no... ¿No verdad?

\- ¿Acaso no le agrada tener una cita conmigo?

\- ¡¿Ci-cita?!

\- Un apuesto chico y una linda chica buscando placer en las montañas en un dia domingo. A eso se le llama cita ¿cierto?

-"Bueno, no sería mala idea ir con una linda chica como Himari a un picnic"

Himari al ver como Yuuto se distraía en sus pensamientos, y perdía el enfoque de la conversación... aunque...

-"¡Tranquilizate! ¡Le estás hablando a un gato! ¡A un gato! -se decía a si mismo.

\- Bueno, eso solo fue una broma.

Lamentable, fue una broma. Falsa alarma.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Al final Himari lo llevó a un lugar sin personas para ahuyentar a los malos espiritus que estaban detrá de él. Porsupuesto no tenía problemas con eso...

Pero...

La forma en como actuaba, sus acciones. El ver como lamía la sangre de los Ayakashi sobre su cuerpo, con esa sonrisa y ojos vacios...

Himari... parecía disfrutar rebanar aquellos monstruos hasta hacerlos picadillos.

\- Treminamos Joven Amo, ya no siento la presencia de ningún enemigo. -dijo Himari mientras se acercaba alegremente a Yuuto.

\- Espera. -respondió mientras retrocedía un paso. - Cuando menos regresa a tu forma humana, antes de acercarte a mi.

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Otra vez sus alergias? Ese, es un problema.

Pasado un ratico.

\- Listo ¿así le agrada?. -acercandosele - Ahora está bien que lo"toque"¿cierto? -dijo con una mirada traviesa.

\- ¡¿Porqué... te estás acercando tanto?!

\- Heh heh he... para ser sincera, estoy muy decepcionada de usted joven amo.

Himari veía a Yuuto, mieyras hacia un puchero, como si le reclamara algo.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- No puedo sentir ni una pizca del poder de lo que la familia Amakawa debería poseer. El sello del amuleto fue roto hace poco tiempo, pero parece que necesitará más tiempo para que se libere.

\- ¿Que?

\- Creí que sería capaz de enfrentarse a plagas como las que derroté esta mañana. Pero ahora debería reconsideralo.

\- ¡No pidas algo imposible! Yo...

\- Talvéz esté pidiendo algo irrazonable, pero no algo imposible. -separandose de Yuuto, tomando su distancia, para sentarse sobre una roca. - Algo imposible no puede ser hecho, algo irrazonable si se puede realizar.

¡!

Himari tenía razón; razón que Yuuto no quería aceptar. Es cierto que tras desaparecer el sello, él debería ser capáz de librar su poder. Pero no podía. Así que... ¿era su culpa?

\- Cuando usted lo asuste, mi presencia ya no será necesaria. Entonces, ¿desea que irracional, ahora que las alergias ya no son un problema? -dijo Himari, mientras sentada hacia una posicion sugerente.

Yuuto apartando la mirada de la de Himari, se dio media vuelta alejandose, mientras Himari lo veía fijamente.

 **Parte II**

Ahora mismo no sabía donde estaba, pero si donde ir. Como un espiritu normalmente siempre se guaría con lo que percibe en la naturaleza; sonido, tacto, imagenes, pero ahora mismo eso no le ayudaba mucho.

A paso rapido se movia entre toda la vegetación, cada vez percibiendo el como se acababa la zona de arboles, la sombra y la iluminación que cada vez daba con el suelo.

Al ver que había llegado al final de las filas de arboles, se detuvo, contemplando el rio que atravesaba de medio el bosque. Aún oculto entre las sombras que todavia le ofrecian los arboles, observando la situación que se habia formado en el lugar.

"Había llegado en un momento inadecuado"

Era el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza.

Claramente, veía como una Ayakashi intimidaba a un chico, y podía identificar su espiritu. El pobre muchacho. Cerró los ojos esperando un grito, que señalara la muerte del humano, pero, al abrirlos nuevamente, el chico seguía ahí, completamente bien, y la Ayakashi había desaparecido.

Que decepción... porque al parecer...

-"Los Ayakashi se han ablandado"

Sin darse cuenta, el chico había salido corriendo ¿se habra dado cuenta de su presencia? rapidamente corrió detrás de él.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Era incomodo, incomodo y confuso.

Sabe que los espíritus que Himari combatía estaban detrás de él. Sabe que depende de su poder... Pero, en vista que no contaba que un poder ¿que podía hacer él?. No sería capáz de derrotar a uno de esos seres tan solo arrojandoles rocas, o golpeandolos con un bate.

Solo era un humano normal. Himari era completamente diferente.

En primer lugar ¿porqué Himari estaba de su lado?

No podía ser... debido a ese antiguo juramento. Había algo más ¿cuales eran sus motivos?

\- ¿Huh?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, por algo que pasaba en el lago. De repente, una figura se apareció entre el agua, una pequeña niña, que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

-"No es bueno, tengo la sensación... de que ella no es humana"

Con cada paso que avanzaba la extraña niña, el retrocedia uno igualmente, tropezandose, cayendo sentado.

\- Olvidalo. -dijo la niña, con una expresión totalmente vacia. - Olvida todo y nada. Cazador de demonios. O de lo contrario. Morirás.

\- ¿Q-qué?

Antes de poder entender la situación, la chica se desvanecio en agua, cayendo al suelo y desapareciendo toda presencia suya.

Desconcertado, se levantó rapidamente, y corrió queriendo alejarse del lugar.

\- ¡Himari!

Llamaba al nombre de su acompañante.

...

...

\- Hima...ri.

Al encontrarse con Himari, en una situación nada adecuada. Himari habia estado tomando un baño en aquél rio, por lo tanto, se topó con ella con su cuerpo expuesto.

A lo cual...

\- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeh?!

Confundida y avergonzada, le lanzó su espada (envainada) directo en el rostro.

"U-una chica... una chica desnuda... no un gato"

Después de eso, perdió el conocimiento por un buen rato.

...

"Yuuto Amakawa, Yuuto Amakawa"

"¿Que?"

"¿Porqué su nariz se enrojece, sus ojos se irritan y su rostro de pone palido?"

"No puedo evitarlo, eh estado así desde que era niño"

"Entonces ¿porqué me estás abrazando?"

"Eso es porque..."

 **Parte III**

Con un horrible dolor de cabeza, debido a un buen golpe. Yuuto por fin despertaba.

\- ¿Está despierto Joven Amo?

\- Himari... te veo doble.

\- Joven Amo, por favor no exagere.

Mientras su cerebro procesaba, su cuerpo ya se había dado cuenta de donde estaba. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de Himari.

\- ¡Wow wow wow! -Repetía varias tratando de levantarse.

\- Está bien, quedese como está. -dijo Himari, señalando que no había problema alguno.

Yuuto, sonrojado y avergonzado, obedeció.

\- Perdoname por haberte visto... mientras te bañanas y eso...

\- Oh, eso fue porque estaba cubierta de sudor... P-pero como llegó repentinamente... Y-yo no pude...

Lo gracioso de la situación era que ambos estaban avergonzados, por mucho que trataran de ocultarlo, no podía evitar sonrojarse.

\- En realidad... sería yo la que debería disculparse. Estaba siendo un poco terca.

Yuuto observaba el rostro de Himari, que le ofrecía una calida sonrisa.

\- Es mi deber protegerlo hasta que sus poderes se manifiesten. No importa cuanto tiempo tome, me enfrentaré a cualquier obstaculo que pueda aparecer.

\- Himari...

...

\- En cualquier caso, mi espíritu llegaría a ser el que debería eliminar primero.

¡!

\- ¡¿Que estás diciendo?! ¡Por supuesto que no haría tal cosa!

...

\- Solo estoy bromeando, no se tiene que alterar tanto.

\- Es solo que no se mucho al respecto, y me confundes con ello.

"No se que será de mi cuando el Joven Amo se convierta en un cazador de demonios. Después de todo, soy solo un espiritu... Pero por ahora... seré una humana... junto al Joven Amo"

\- Oye Himari.

\- ¿Que?

\- Yo ya te concí hace tiempo cuando mi abuelo aún vivía ¿no es así?

\- ¿Acaso lo recordó?

\- No... pero siento como si ya lo hubiera hecho.

\- Entonces si ya nos conocimos antes, estoy segura de que podrá recordarlo.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Acaso todavía me estás ocultando algo?

\- Por supesto. -repondió, mientras jugaba con un mechon de pelo. - Una chica o revela sus secretos tan fácilmente.

Fue por poco tiempo, pero durante ese tiempo, a Yuuto se le hizo más brillante, la belleza de Himari, tanto que había sido atrapado por sus ojos, que aún de reojo no podía evitar verlos.

\- Incluso si le dijera todo. Eso no haría que la nariz roja y los ojos irritados desparecieran~

Quedandose callado por un momento. Supirando después.

\- ¿Te parece si regresamos? Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, ¿cierto?

\- Ahh. Si, aún falta una cosa. -sacando un obento - Cuando un apuesto jovencito y una linda chica vienen a las montañas. Se acostumbra a que hagan un picnic, ¿cierto?~

\- ¿Pero cuando...?

\- No sería correcto que no se comiera el almuerzo que le he preparado. Aunque si no se lo comiera... me convertiré en una gata permanentemente a partir de mañana.

\- ¡Me lo como! ¡Me lo comeré ahora mismo!

Rapidamente, Yuuto tomó uno Onigiri, que habá sido lo que preparó Himari.

Por el momento había muchos pensamientos en la cabeza de Yuuto, bastantes que eran dificiles de procesar.

\- Himari...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿De verdad crees que podré convertirme en un cazador de demonios?

Aquella pregunta la confundió por un momento... pero, junto a una bella sonrisa le contestó.

\- Por supuesto, eres un Amakawa después de todo.

...

\- Ya veo.

Claro, si Himari confiaba en él, era momento de que confiara en si mismo.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

...

Había escuchado claramente la conversación completamente.

Muy aburrida la verdad.

Pero había algo que de verdad le llamó la atención.

El chico, era proximo a un cazador de demonios y además de eso... un Amakawa.

...

Amakawa.

...

...

...

 **¡Amakawa!**

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **...**

 **¡Y eso es todo!**

 **¡Agoniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo de haber hecho el vago.**

 **Y os pido disculpas, no voy a aburrirlos con mis excusas del porque no actalizaba. De seguro llegaron a pensar "otro fic que es abandonado"pero nunca decidí hacerlo.**

 **Creanme que tengo muchas esperanzas en este fic, no lo abandonaría así de facil.**

 **Así que continuemos dando lo mejor con Yuuto y Himari.**

 **Reviews**

 **horakthybaraq**

Que bien que te haya gustado la"antigua"actuañización (pues si, antigua porque uuuuuu de tiempo). Aunque cada cap no será tan largo que digamos, de por si unas 1500 palabras. Hasta luego.

 **nadaoriginal**

Poquito a poquito vayamos, pero si, te gustará todo lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante.

 **Adv Satoshi**

Tienes razón, también me hubiera gustado ver más de Omamori Himari, sobretodo del manga, que más que satisfecho me dejo vacio. Perdón por no actualizar, ya parecia que lo abandoaba el fic. Irás recordandolo poco a poco, y si, intentaré lo mejor con las relaciones romanticas del Harém, ahí está la repuesta a tu otra pregunta, el resto es confidencial XD.

 **Una vez, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, y por la espera.**

 **De ahora en adelante deseo poder seguir escribiendo, y que ojalá no me pase nada que me haga perder las ganas (porque eso fue lo que m pasó anteriormente).**

 **Hasta luego dijo JosDXDARK.**


End file.
